Love Me
by Fairy Law
Summary: Chapter 3:Dia yang mengingatkannya dengan Elizabeth. Perlahan-lahan ia mulai tertarik untuk mendekati pemuda itu.
1. Chapter 1

**Ini berbeda dari yang lain, orang-orang tidak akan menyangka apa yang saya tulis.**

**Tulisan ini adalah buah hasil dari membaca fic bahasa Inggris yang memang banyak.**

**Di dukung oleh tulisan-tulisan Author lain yang membuat crack.**

**Saya persembahkan Crack Pair yang akan membuat setiap orang yang membacanya membelalakkan mata kerena pair yang saya angkat.**

**.**

**.**

**Saya persembahkan 'Love Me' dengan cerita pertama yang berjudul,**

**.**

**~Love Me, with Germany~**

* * *

><p><em>Aku melihatnya.<em>

_Dia telah mengkhianantiku._

_Aku tidak percaya jika aku selalu percaya dengan setiap kata-kata manis yang ia ucapkan di telingaku._

_Mungkin itu karena rakyatnya._

_Darah Americanya memang kental._

_Tetapi aku tetap tidak bisa melepaskannya._

_Aku terlalu mencintainya._

_Tidak tahukan kamu betapa sakitnya hatiku America?_

* * *

><p>Di sana, England melihatnya. Dia melihat kekasihnya -America- sedang bercumbuan dengan seseorang di depan kamar hotel milik America. Bukan maksud England untuk mengikuti America hanya saja sikap America yang mencurigakan itu membuatnya ingin mengikuti kemana kekasihnya itu pergi dan sekarang dia menemukan alasan kenapa kekasihnya itu bertingkah aneh. Dia mendapati kekasihnya tengah bercumbuan dengan North Italy. Bukankah North Italy sedang menjalin hubungan dengan Germany dan bukankah America sedang menjalih hubungan dengannya, setidaknya itu yang dia pikirkan.<p>

England ingin menghentikan apa yang dilihatnya, tetapi dia terlalu takut untuk melakukannya. Dengan kaki yang lemah, dia berusaha untuk pergi dari tempat itu. Dia berusaha berlari tanpa memperdulikan air mata yang mengalir melewati pipinya, tetapi dia tidak bisa. Setelah sampai di kamarnya, dia bersender di balik pintu dan menangis. Dia tidak memperdulikan sura temannya yang memanggilnya dari luar. Dia tidak memperdulikan suara kakak palsunya yang mengetuk pintu itu.

"Sebenarnya ada apa dengan Anggleterre?" Tanya France di luar.

"Saya sendiri tidak tahu Furansu san, saya hanya melihat Igirisu san berlari sambil menangis barusan. Igirisu san tolong buka pintunya dan ceritakan apa yang terjadi pada kami!"

"Ayolah Mon Ange~ ceritakan apa yang terjadi pada Nii chan mu ini."

Tetap saja England tida mau membuka pintunya. Dia tertalu malu untuk mengakui apa yang telah terjadi. Dia tidak mau dianggap sebagai orang bodoh karena telah mengabaikan perkataan orang-orang di sekitarnya. Saat Japan berkata bahwa mungkin America hanya untuk sementara. Saat France berkata bahwa America suka mempermaikan perasaan orang. Saat kakak-kakaknya mengingatkannya bagaimana dulu America menginggalkannya di Revolutionary War. Dia mengabaikan mereka. Orang-orang sering berkata bahwa yang lebih tua adalah yang paling bijak. Terkutuklah dia kerena tidak mendengarkan yang lebih tua darinya. Dia telah termakan oleh keegoisannya sendiri dan sekarang hatinya telah tersakiti.

* * *

><p><strong>Ddrrtt...ddrrtt...drrtt...<strong>

England mengambil handphone miliknya yang ia letakkan di atas meja kecil di samping kasur hotelnya itu. Dia melihat ada beberapa misscall dan 5 SMS dari America. Dia membacanya dengan pandangan yang sayu. Dia terlalu sedih untuk membaca pesan-pesan itu. Pesan dari orang yang telah mengkhianati hatinya.

_**From: HeroGit**_

_Hey Iggy, tahukah kau bahwa aku sedang memikirkanmu sekarang? Aku benar-benar mencintaimu kau tahu? Bagaimana jika malam ini kita kencan dan melakukan 'kegiatan' kita? I miss you so much!_

_**From: HeroGit**_

_Hey Iggy, apakah kau sedang marah denganku? Iggy, kenapa pesanku tidak dibalas?_

_**From: HeroGit**_

_Iggy? Iggy? _

_**From: HeroGit**_

_France dan Japan baru bercerita kalau kau menangis lalu masuk dan mengunci dirimu di kamar. Mereka bilang kau berlari dari arah kamarku... Maafkan aku Iggy..aku tahu aku salah, tetapi aku bersumpah itu hanya kecelakaan! Iggy tolonglah! Jangan benci aku! _

_**From: HeroGit**_

_Maafkan aku Iggy, aku berjanji aku tidak akan pernah mengulanginya lagi. Jadi, tolong maafkan aku! Aku tahu kau masih mencintaiku, begitu pula dengan aku! Aku juga mencintaimu! Aku akan menunggu sampai kau siap Iggy! Benar! Aku sungguh mencintaimu Iggy..._

England dapat merasakan air matanya turun membasahi pipinya. Dia tidak dapat menahan tangisnya itu. Dia tahu, dari dulu dia tahu bahwa dia tidak dapat membenci mantan adiknya itu. Dia terlalu menyayangi dan mencintai America. Kenapa America selalu membuatnya sulit untuk membencinya. Dia mengusap air matanya dan mulai membalas pesan America.

_**To: HeroGit**_

_Aku memaafkanmu America, hanya saja sekarang aku benar-benar butuh waktu untuk berfikir apakah aku harus meninggalkanmu atau tidak. Aku serasa seperti dihantam oleh kata-kata France, Japan, dan kakak-kakakku. Aku tidak akan pernah membencimu America. Aku baru saja bangun dari tidurku. Maaf aku harus menolak tawaran kencanmu itu._

Belum beberapa lama, England mendapat balasannya dari America. Dia membacanya lalu tersenyum sayu. Dia mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena dulu tidak memberikan America ke tangan France. Dia merasa bodoh karena tidak dapat menebak masa depannya sendiri. Kekuatan sihirnya memang setingkat lebih rendah dari pada milik Indonesia, tetapi jika urusan meramal dia pasti bisa.

_**From: HeroGit**_

_Thanks karena sudah memaafkanku Iggy, tapi aku mohon jangan akhiri hubungan kita Iggy! I Love You, for real!_

England mengambil handuk yang ia letakkan di atas kursi. Dia berjaan ke arah Bathroom. Terdengar suara shower dinyalakan. England dapat merasakan shower yang mengenai setiap inci tubuhnya. Rasanya seperti hujan, dia menyukainya. Entah kenapa jika ia merasakan hujan, dia akan merasa tenang walaupun hujan membawanya melalui memory yang menyedihkan.

Selesai mandi, England berpakaian. Ia mengenakan kemeja berwarna putih, dasi berwarna hijau dan celana jeans hitam ketat. Dia berjalan ke luar dari kamarnya sembari melihat jam di handphonenya. Jam 08.40, waktu yang tepat untuk pergi ke bar yang berada di lantai atas dan minum sepuasnya.

* * *

><p>"Make it double." England berkata pada bartender itu.<p>

"Are you sure sir? You look like shit you know?" Tanya bartender itu.

"Of course I'm bloody sure!" England membentak bartender itu.

"If I'm not sure, why would I be bloody here anyway?" England bergumam.

Dia ingin minum dan melupakan segalanya. Melupakan apa yang baru saja ia lihat, dia ingin melupakan America sejenak. Mungkin dia akan mengajak seseorang untuk menjadi bed warmernya. Dia selalu bertanya kepada dirinya kenapa dia tidak bisa membenci America.

"Here you goes sir!" Bartender itu menyerahkan whiskey yang England minta dan ini sudah gelas yang ketiga. Sebelum England meminumnya tiba-tiba ada orang yang menepuk pundaknya.

"England?" tanya orang itu.

England menengok kebelakang mencoba mencari tahu siapa orang sialan yang berani mengganggu 'ritual'nya dan di sana, di depannya dia mendapati seorang Germany, kekasih dari orang menyebakan yang telah bercumbuan dengan kekasihnya. _Oh bloody hell_, dia sedang tidak ingin diganggu saat ini, apa lagi oleh kekasih dari orang yang telah berserselingkuh dengan kekasihnya itu.

"Ini tempat umum, panggil saja Arthur." Balas England dengan cuek, dia berusaha menyembunyikan kesedihan yang tersirat di balik suaranya itu.

"Arthur, apakah kau sudah mengetahuinya?" Germany duduk di bangku yang berada di samping England sembari merundukkan kepalanya.

"Bloody Hell, tentu saja aku tahu! Aku melihatnya dengan mata kepalaku sendiri! Tahukah kau betapa sakitnya hal itu?" England mengabaikan minumannya dan beralih memandang Germany dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

Dia akan segera hancur berkeping-keping. Dia tahu sejak dulu bahwa America akan menghancurkan hatinya lagi, tetapi keegoisannya mengalahkan hatinya. Dia mulai menyerahkan segalanya untuk America, tetapi yang dia dapat hanyalah kepedihan. Tanpa sadar air mata turun membasahi pipinya. Dia kembali memandang whiskey yang ia pesan dan ia langsung meneguk whiskey itu dalam sekali tegukan.

Germany yang melihat air mata England menjadi merasa bersalah. Bagaimana dia tidak merasakan sakit yang sama, kekasihnya yang ia cintai itu tega berelingkuh darinya. Memang sakit hati yang ia rasakan tidak sebesar milik England karena England langsung melihat kejadian itu, tetapi tetap saja dia merasa sakit.

"Give me another glass and make it double!" England berteriak kepada bartender itu.

"Sir, this is your fourth glass. Are you sure?" Tanya bartender itu. Sebelum England berkata sesuatu Germany menginterupsinya.

"Wait, what? The Fourth? Arthur, kau harus berhenti. Aku akan menemanimu ke kamarmu." Germany menarik tangan England.

"Let me go you bastard! I hate you, I hate your bloody Italian boyfriend! I even hate my god damn former brother!" England berteriak, tetapi untung saja suara musik bar itu mengalahkan suara teriakannya.

Germany membekap mulut England dan menggendong England ke kamarnya. Dia memutar kenop pintu kamar itu. Dapat dia lihat betapa rapinya kamar England. Mungkin cleaning sevice itu telah membersihkan kamar England.

"Kau benar-benar ceroboh England, kenapa kau tidak mengunci pintu kamarmu hah?"

Germany membaringkan England di kasurnya setelah melepas sepatu dan kaos kaki milik England. Setelah itu dia melepas dasi hijau yang England pakai. Baru saja ia akan beranjak pergi, tiba-tiba ada sesuatu yang menarik lengan bajunya dan sesuatu itu adalah England.

"Germany, jangan tinggalkan aku."

"E...England?"

"Jangan tinggalkan aku."

Germany dapat melihat wajah England yang memerah. Entah kenapa England benar-benar terlihat imut jika wajahnya memerah. Tidak, Germany berkata tidak pada dirinya sendiri. Dia tidak boleh melakukan hal itu. Dia tidak ingin menyakiti hati Italy dengan melakukan hal seperti itu. Sudah cukup hatinya yang sakit saat tiba-tiba Italy berlari memeluknya sembari menangis dan minta maaf. Mendengar Italy bercerita tentang apa yang dia dan America lakukan sudah membuat hatinya sakit. Mungkin America bercerita kepada Italy kalau England sudah mengetahuinya dan memberitahukan Germany. Saat itu yang dilakukan Germany hanya menepuk kepala Italy lalu pergi dengan hati yang hancur.

"England, kita tidak boleh."

"Kenapa? Mereka melakukannya, kenapa kita tidak?"

"Kau mabuk England."

"Hanya 4 gelas whiskey tidak akan membuatku mabuk!"

England langsung mencium bibir Germany. Germany ingin sekali melepaskan ciuman itu, tetapi dia tidak bisa. England terlalu menggoda untuk ditolak. Sekarang ia tahu kenapa banyak yang menyukai orang pemarah seperti England. Germany mulai melepas seluruh pakaiannya dan pakaian England. Mereka masih terus berciuman. Germany tidak dapat menghentikan dirinya lagi. Panas dari masing-masing tubuh mereka sudah bercampur lebur menjadi hasrat yang ingin mereka keluarkan. Mereka melakukannya, akhirnya mereka melakukan hal yang tidak boleh mereka lakukan. Mungkin itulah jalan tuhan yang mereka pilih dari sekian banyak jalan yang lain.

* * *

><p>"Igirisu sa-"<p>

"Ah...Ger..Germany...ah...Fuck me harder...ah..."

"Ah...England...you're such a whore...ah..."

Japan yang ingin mengecek keadaan England haya dapat mematung saat mendengar suara desahan-desahan itu. Apa yang England dan Germany lakukan pikirnya, tetapi dari suara desahan yang menggoda itu Japan dapat menebak apa yang mereka lakukan. Akhirnya Japan berlari ke arah kamar France untuk mengabarkan tentang berita yang ia dengar dari kamar England. Tentu saja France tidak langsung percaya dengan berita itu. Akhirnya dia dan Japan mengecek ulang dan menguping di depan pintu kamar England.

"Ah...Germany...I.. I'm..ah... I'm gonna cum..."

"ah..me..me too.."

Wajah mereka berdua memerah. Japan meminta France untuk tidak bercerita kepada yang lain karena hal itu akan menjadi masalah yang besar. Bayangkan, jika America sampai tahu pastinya akan ada WW3 yang terjadi. Tetapi tentu saja dengan mulut France yang lebar ia bercerita kepada Prussia.

"Mein Gott! Benarkah?" Tanya Prussia.

"Aku mendengarnya mon cher, desahan mereka sungguh menggoda."

Tentu saja Prussia tidak bisa diam. Prussia menceritakan kejadian itu ke Hungary yang bercerita ke Switzerland yang bercerita ke Austria yang bercerita ke Netherland dan Spain yang bercerita ke Indonesia yang bercerita ke Malaysia yang bercerita ke Australia yang bercerita ke Canada dan Nation lain. Sungguh kau telah membuat masalah yang besar France. Tidakkah kau tahu apa yang baru saja kau ceritakan akan menjadi sebuah mara bahaya.

05.20 A.M.

_**From: WhoisThis?**_

_America, apa yang telah kau lakukan? Aku dengar sebuah berita dari brother Australia yang mendengar dari brother Malaysia yang mendengar dari Indonesia yang mendengar dari Netherland yang mendengar dari Austria yang mendengar dari Switzerland yang mendengar Hungary yang mendengar dari Prussia yang mendengar dari papa France bahwa England sedang 'menghabiskan malamnya' dengan Germany di kamar milik England._

"A..apa? Ini tidak mungkin! Tidak, jika mereka mendengarnya dari France mungkin saja itu kebohongan! France sering berbohong kepada semua orang!" America jelas berusaha membuat dirinya tenang.

* * *

><p><em><strong>From: TsundereFratello<strong>_

_Hei adik bohoh, aku dengar dari Spain yang mendengar dari Austria yang mendengar dari Switzerland yang mendengar dari Hungary yang mendengar dari si narsis Prussia yang mendengar dari si pervert France bahwa si Potato Bastard sedang melakukan hubungan sexual dengan England. Apakah iu benar?_

"...ini bohongkan ve?"

_..._

05.40

England terbangun dari tidur nyenyaknya. Dia tidak menyangka akan mendapati seorang Germany di kasurnya. Bukan berarti dia lupa apa yang terjadi tadi malam, empat gelas wiskey tidak akan membuatnya lupa. Hanya saja dia tidak percaya, dia kira Germany akan langsung pergi meninggalkannya begitu dia tertidur. Setidaknya itu yang ia pikirkan.

England beranjak dari kasurnya dan masuk ke kamar mandi. Dia mengguyur seluruh tubuhnya dengan air hangat. Ia mendesah pelan saat merasakan panasnya air mengenai tubuhnya. Dia membasuh rambut ash blondnya itu lalu wajahnya. Selesai dia mandi, dia bath robenya. Saat dia keluar dari kamar mandi dia mendapati Germany yang sedang memakai pakaiannya.

"Kau sudah mau pergi?" Tanya England dengan lembut.

"Ya." Germany membalas dengan singkat. Selesai ia mengancingkan celananya dia memakai kemejanya.

"Biar aku bantu." England berjalan ke arah Germany. Dia meraih kerah kemeja Germany dan mulai mengancingkan kemeja itu. Germany terus menatap orang yang berada di depannya dengan pandangan yang sulit dijelaskan. Dia tidak dapat menahan dirinya tadi malam. Apakah England menyesalinya, pikirnya. Semua hal yang terjadi tadi malam terlalu absurd. Dia bingung, dia tergoda, dia telah masuk ke dalam jurang itu sama seperti Italy. Dia meraih dagu England dan mengangkat wajah England agar berhadapan dengan wajahnya.

"England, Ich liebe dich." Germany langsung mengecup lembut bibir mungil merah muda England. Jangan salahkan dia karena tidak bisa menahan godaan yang England berikan. Sekarang dia telah termakan oleh keadaan sekitarnya. Hatinya telah terbagi menjadi dua hanya karena one night love. Dia tidak dapat membohongi hatinya. Saat terbangun barusan, dia telah mendapati dirinya telah falling in love dengan lonely rainy island.

"Jangan katakan, karena kita hanya melkukannya sekali. Sekali saja cukup, kita harus melupakannya, dan kita tidak boleh mengungkitnya lagi." England meletakkan jari telunjuknya di bibir Germany sembari tersenyum lembut, senyuman yang akan meluluhkan hati siapa saja yang melihatnya.

* * *

><p>07.10<p>

Entah kenapa di pagi seperti ini, ruang rapat sudah terlihat penuh. Banyak nation yang sudah datang tidak terkecuali yang sering datang terlambat. Hanya dua orang nation yang belum datang yaitu, England dan Germany. Ruang rapat dipenuhi suara-suara yang sedang bergosip tentang hubungan England dan Germany. Hal itu membuat Japan melemparkan pandangan marah ke arah France yang tersenyum lemah, dia tidak menyangka semua akan menjadi seperti ini.

Dilain pihak America hanya duduk terdiam sembari mengepalkan tangannya. Dia benar-benar marah, dia menggebrakkan meja rapat sehingga semua nation menoleh ke arahnya. Banyak Nation yang takut untuk memandang mata sang America. Semua nation yang berada di sana dapat merasakan aura hitam yang keluar dari tubuh sang America. Tanpa sadar Russia tersenyum.

"Ini akan menjadi cerita yang menyenagkan, da." Russia bergumam pelan.

North Italy, dia menagis dipelukan kakakya. Dia benar-benar tidak menyangkan kekasihnya melakukan hal seperti itu padanya. Spain, Hungary, dan Austria mencoba menenangkannya. Dia benar-benar takut jika suatu hari nanti Germany akan meninggalkannya. Sungguh sekarang dia baru menyesal atas apa yang telah ia lakukan sekarang.

"Rasakan America, itulah yang kamu dapatkan saat kamu meninggalkan England." Republik Ireland berbisik pelan.

"Akh, maaf aku terlambat!"

England masuk ke ruang rapat dengan nafas yang memburu dan sedikit keringat. America datang menghampirinya dan langsung menamparnya. Semua yang berada di ruangan itu kaget dengan apa yang mereka lihat. Tentu saja dengan sigap Japan, France, dan Republik Ireland langsung menghampiri England. Walaupun sudah membebaskan diri dari UK, jelas Republik Ireland masih menyimpan perasaan sayang kepada adiknya itu.

"A..Amerika san! Apa yang telah kau lakukan!"

"Mon cher? Apakah kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Sasana, are you ok?"

"Katakan padaku England, katakan! Apa yang kau lakukan bersama Germany tadi malam! Apa yang kalian lakukan!" teriak America ke arah England yang merundukkan kepalanya sembari memegang pipinya itu.

"Maaf semuanya aku terlambat! Aku tertidur di meja bar!" Teriak Germany yang masuk ke ruang rapat.

"You...You son of a bitch! You dare to had sex with my boyfriend! I will kill you!" America ingin meninju wajah Germany, tetapi sayangnya nation lain menahanya.

"Was? Apa yang kau bicarakan America?"

"Aku tahu apa yang kalian berdua lakukan! Semuanya sudah tahu!"

"Kami tidak melakukan apa-apa! For your information, aku tertidur di meja bar sehabis minum-minum karena mendapat berita bahwa kau dan Italy telah bercumbuan!" Balas Germany yang mengagetkan seluruh nation lain.

"Jika kau tidak percaya kau bisa bertanya kepada bartender yang berjaga tadi malam." Sambung Germany. Dia tentu harus tenang, dia sudah menyuap bartender itu untuk menceritakan cerita palsu jika hal seperti ini terjadi.

* * *

><p>"Yes, that man was falling asleep after he drinking 18 glass of beer and the other man returned to his room with two bottles of whiskey." Ucap bartender itu kepada America.<p>

"Are you sure? Really? I..I meant..really?" America memastikan.

"Definitely sir, I swear to god." Bartender itu meyakinkan.

America beralih ke arah England yang masih merundukkan kepalanya. Dia menghampiri England dengan mimik wajah yang khawatir. Kenapa dia menampar kekasih yang dia cintai itu. Perasaan menyesal mengerubunginya. Dia takut, dia terlalu takut jika England tidak memaafkannya.

"England, I'm sorry. Sorry, I ca't believe I did it. I don't know what got in to me. Please for give me, I beg you." America meraih tangan England lalu mendekap England ke dalam pelukannya.

"It's not fair you know. When I believe you, you betrayed me and now...I always wondering why I can't hate you. I always love you and I never gonna hate you. I forgive you America." England tersenyum manis ke arah America.

Rapat dibatalkan, Germany menenangkan Italy yang menangis. Semuanya pergi ke tempat masing-masing. England dan America masuk ke dalam lift. Sebelum pintu lift tertutup sepenuhnya, di sana England melihat seorang Germany sedang menggandeng tangan Italy. Pandangan mereka bertemu, England dan Germany tersenyum manis satu sama lain sampai pintu lift benar-benar tertutup.

* * *

><p><strong>!READ AND REVIEW!<strong>

**REVIEW ANDA AKAN SANGAT DIBUTUHKAN**


	2. Chapter 2

**Anggap saja chapter yang pertama adalah permulaan dari kehancuran hubungan America dan England dan anggap saja Germany hanyalah permulaan dari kecendrungan England untuk berselingkuh dari America. England akan mendapat yang terbaik walaupun harus melewati semua yang menghadang.**

**Sorry klo ada typo**

**.**

**.**

**~Love Me: With Romano~**

**.**

* * *

><p>Sudah beberapa bulan terlewatkan sejak kejadian itu. England tetap menyimpan segalanya dalam hatinya, dia tidak akan pernah membukanya. Semuanya hanyalah kenangan yang absurd, nyata dan tidak nyata. Mungkin semua hanyalah khayalan. Itu yang selalu England tekankan pada hatinya, tetapi setiap Germany melihatnya dia akan merasakan perasaan rindu yang hangat.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Perasaan apa ini?<em>

_Aku merindukannya._

_Apakah tidak ada kesempatan...?_

_Kesempatan untuk mengulanginya kembali._

_Aku ingin merasakan yang lain._

_Jika ada yang mau menunjukkannya..._

_Tolong tunjukkan kepadaku._

* * *

><p>"Hiks...hiks...di..dia melakukannya lagi Frattelo! Hiks.." Isak Italy di dalam pelukan kakaknya.<p>

"Tenangkan dirimu adik bodoh, memangnya apa yang si potato bastardo lakukan kali ini?" Tanya Romano lembut.

"I..ini sudah yang ke 13 kalinya... hiks... di..dia menyebut..nama England...hiks..di.. tidurnya."

"Woah, be..benarkah?" Romano benar-benar tidak percaya tentang apa yang baru didengarnya.

"Fra..fratello...hiks...lakukan sesuatu...aku tidak ingin..England merebut Germany!" Pinta Italy dengan raut wajah yang tidak pernah ia keluarkan itu.

"Uh? Baiklah." Romano tidak tahu harus beruat apa, tetapi karena adiknya yang dia sayangi yang meminta dia setuju.

* * *

><p>Benar-benar satu bulan yang melelahkan untuk seorang Britishman. Bukan berarti dia kelelahan karena banyaknya perkerjaan yang harus ia kerjakan, tetapi kerena American boyfriendya yang menyusahkannya dengan berbagai hadiah yang dia kirim. America mengirim semua hadiah-hadiah itu sebagai tanda permintaan maafnya kepada England karena kejadian yang telah lalu itu. Padahal England telah memaafkannya. America yang tidak kenal lelah itu langsung mengrimkan berbagai hadiah mahal, tetapi England pernah belajar dari orang yang berpengalaman. Seorang ratu di France akan menolak pemberian rajanya untuk memanipulasi rajanya, walaupun England benci mengakuinya, England belajar dari France. Setelah America mengirimnya satu buket besar mawar merah, England menyuruh pelayannya untuk mengembalikannya.<p>

_England sedang menikmati afternoon tea bersama ratunya._

"_Sir, there's a give from Lord Alfred F Jones." Pelayan itu memberikan buket mawar itu kepada England._

"_It's such a beautiful bucket of roses Arthur, and it got a splendid smell." Queen Elizabeth melirik England dengan pandangan lembut._

"_Send it back." Perintah England kepada pelayannya yang membuat Queen Elizabeth hampir tesedak oleh teh yang ia minum._

"_Er..O..Okay sir." Akhirnya pelayan itu pergi._

"_What did you do England?" Queen Elizabeth bertanya dengan nada heran, tetapi England tidak menjawabnya England hanya tersenyum._

America yang frustasi di seberang sana langsung mengirimkan permata zamrud dan Emerald yang tentu saja England langsung mengembalikan hadiah itu.

_Di sana, England bersama ratunya sedang menikmati pemandangan di sekitar istana. Mereka membicarakan tentang pernikahan Prince William dan Kate yang akan segera datang. Queen Elizabeth sangat senang karena cucunya telah mendapatkan tambatan hatinya. Tiba-tiba dua orang pelayan datang._

"_Sir, there's a give from Lord Alfred F Jones." Kedua pelayan itu menyerahkan dua buah kotak besar dengan bungkusan rapi dihiasi oleh pita berwarna emas._

"_Open it." Perintah England. Kedua pelayan itu membuka bungkusan itu dengan hati-hati. Selesai membuka bungkusannya, kedua pelayan itu membuka kotaknya yang memperlihatkan isi dari dua buah kotak merah itu._

"_Dear god, what a beautiful jewelry. Zamrut and Emerald, it suit with your eyes my dear child." Puji Queen Elizabeth saat melihat permata itu. England tersenyum puas, dia tampak senang dengan hadiah yang diberikan oleh America._

"_Send it back." Perintah England dengan sunyumannya, tentu saja hal itu membuat Queen Elizabeth kaget untuk yang kedua kalinya. Apa yang sebenarnya berada di pikiran personifikasi negaranya itu, pikirnya._

"_Beg your pardon sir?" _

"_You hear me, send it back!" _

"_Right away sir." Akhirnya kedua pelayan itu pergi._

"_England, it's incredibly rude to send a give back to his sender you know?" _

"_He's the one who started it, he insulting me by sending me all of those gift."_

"_I don't know what got in to you my dear child."_

Setelah permata itu ditolak, America memberikan permata yang lebih besar lagi disusul oleh mobil buatan America dan pesawat militer canggih, tentu saja England menolaknya.

_America yang marah itu langsung terbang dengan air force one ke London. Sesampainya di rumah England, dia langsung menggedor pintu rumah England sampai roboh. England yang kaget, langsung berlari menuju pintu depan._

"_Kenapa...kenapa kau menolak semua pemberianku!" America langsung mengguncang bahu England._

"_Kau tahu dengan penolakanmu itu kau sudah menghinaku! Kau menghinaku di depan mentri-mentriku dan presidentku! Kau menghinaku dengan mengembalikan pemberianku!"_

"_Kau menghinaku dengan memberiku hadiah-hadiah itu America!" Balas England tidak kalah kencangnya._

"_A..apa?"_

"_Kau memperlakukanku seperti seseorang yang akan memaafkan sebuah kesalahan jika diberi hadiah-hadiah mahal. Aku tidak seperti itu America! Lagipula...aku sudah memaafkanmu..." Sorot mata England menampakkan kesedihan._

"_E..England..."_

"_Tapi! Dengan semua hadiah yang kau kirimkan kepadaku, aku tidak tahu harus memaafkanmu atau tidak, itu tandanya kau tidak percaya sepenuhnya kepadaku America." Ucap England. _

"_I...Iggy, I'm sorry. Please don't be mad at me, I love you." Ucap America._

"_Sebaiknya kau pulang America, pikirkanlah semua yang telah kau lakukan." Akhirnya ucapan England membuat America pergi dengan wajah yang penuh dengan penyesalan._

Setelah melalui semua itu, England berendam di bath tubenya menggunakan vanilla perfume. Dia mengisi bath tubenya dengan air hangat dan menuangkan vanilla perfume itu. England melepaskan pakaiannya dengan perlahan, tak lupa ia menggantungkan jubah mandinya di samping bathupnya itu. Dia memasukkan kakinya perlahan, merasakan hangatnya air yang menjalar keseluruh tubuhnya. Dia menghela nafas perlahan, membasuh air itu ke wajahnya. Dia membasuh rambutnya menggunakan tangannya, helaian rambutnya masuk ke sela-sela jarinya.

"Walaupun aku menikmati pemandangan saat kau sedang berendam, aku tetap harus menghentikan pemandangan menarik itu." Seorang pria menodongkan pistol ke kepala England di belakangnya.

"Jangan menoleh manis, mungkin kau tidak akan bisa melihat kepalamu lagi." Sambung pria itu.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?" Tanya England dengan datar. Jujur saja, sebenarnya dia takut, tetapi ada suatu sensasi saat pria yang berada di belakangnya itu menodongkan pistolnya tepat ke kepalanya.

"Aku hanya ingin mengobrol sebentar denganmu Inghilterra."

"Kau, Italy? Romano?"

"Wah, kau mengenaliku. Sekarang yang perlu kau lakukan adalah keluar dari bath tubemu itu." Perintah Romano. England Keluar dari bath tube itu, tubuh slimnya terlihat jelas. Kulit pucatnya, kaki mulusnya, dan bokongnya yang menggoda itu. Wajah Romano memerah melihat pemandangan itu, England masih membelakanginya. Romano menarik pistol itu dari kepala England dan langsung memakaikan bath robe itu kepada England. Romano dapat mencium bau vanilla dari tubuh sang British man itu. Baunya begitu menggoda, bahkan tubuhnya begitu menggoda.

"Jalan." Romano kembali menodongkan pistol itu ke kepala England.

"Tidak ada jalan keluar untukmu, mafiaku tengah berjaga di sekitar rumahmu."

"Apa yang kau inginkan hah?" Tanya England yang dengan tenangnya mengambil handuk kecil dan mengeringkan rambutnya di depan cermin.

"Aku ingin kau menceritakan semuanya kepadaku. Gara-gara kau, si Italy terus saja menangis kepadaku. Katanya si potato bastard itu selalu memimpikanmu!" Bentak Romano kepada England.

"Benarkah?" England tidak dapat menahan dirinya untuk tidak tersenyum. Sekarang Italy dapat merasakan sakit hatinya saat melihat America dan Italy bercumbuan.

"Ceritakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi! Cepat ceritakan!" Bentak Romano lagi.

England berjalan ke arah lemari raksasanya dan membukanya, lemari itu menampakkan sederet pakaian mulai dari yang formal sampai yang informal, mulai dari zaman dulu sampai fashion yang sedang trend. Dia mengambil sebuah kemeja putih yang sedikit lebih lebar dari ukuran tubuhnya. Dia melepaskan bath robenya itu di depan Romano.

"He...hei! a.. apa yang kau lakukan hah? a..aku memintamu untuk bercerita! Bukannya bertelanjang di depanku!" Bentak Romano dengan wajah yang memerah, sekarang tangannya yang memegang pistol itu gemetaran. England menatapnya dengan pandangan yang aneh.

"Siapa juga yang mau bertelanjang di depanmu, aku hanya ingin mengganti pakaianku saja." Selesai mengganti pakaiannya, England langsung menghempaskan tubuhnya di kasur miliknya itu.

"Hei, aku memintamu untuk bercerita bukan? Sepertinya kau tidak sayang kepada nyawamu." Romano mendekati England yang tengah memejamkan matanya. Wajahnya terlihat damai seperti anak-anak. Sungguh wajah yang manis pikir Romano.

"Aku tidak tahu, semuanya seperti mimpi. Semua terjadi begitu saja, aku tidak ingat." Ucap England saat dia membuka matanya.

"Stronzo, jangan main-main!" Romano menarik kerah kemeja England membuat England tertarik dari posisi tidurnya. Mata mereka saling berpadangan, England tersenyum. Senyuman penuh misteri yang menyimpan semua kenangan dan gairah. England menarik pelan dasi hitam yang Romano kenakan.

"Kau mau mencobaku Romano? Mungkin saja kau bisa menemukan jawaban kenapa Germany bisa memimpikanku terus menerus." Ucap England dengan nada yang menggoda. Suara itu membuat wajah Romano memerah, membuatnya merinding, membuatnya _oh shit_ half hard. England menarik dasi Romano lebih dekat.

"I'm born with talented tongue you know?" Resmi sudah sekarang. Romano, boss mafia terkenal di Italy hard hanya karena kata-kata dari seorang British man. Bukannya In heaven, Italians are lover.

_**Dove Fugi! In Italia Pistole Machine in Italia...**_

Terdengar suara ringtone handphone yang berasal dari saku celana hitam yang Romano kenakan. Tanpa mengalihkan pandangan matanya dari England, Romano mengambil handphonenya. Romano menjawab panggilan itu sedangkan England sibuk bermain-main dengan kerah kemeja Romano.

"Boss, apakah kau sudah selesai?" England melonggarkan dasi Romano.

"Boss? Boss? Boss!" England melepas dasi Romano.

"Akh, ya! A...ada apa?" England melepas kancing kemeja Romano.

"Apakah urusannya sudah selesai Boss?" England melepas resleting celana Romano.

"I..iya, aku sudah selesai. Kalian pulang duluan!" Setelah panggilan itu terputus, England langsung mencium bibir Romano dengan lembut. Romano dilain pihak langsung membalas ciuman England dengan ciuman yang penuh dengan gairah, kekuasaan, dan nafsu untuk mendominasi. Lidah Romano terus menjelajahi mulut England, lidah mereka berdua saling bersetru membuat saliva mereka menetes melewati sela-sela bibir mereka. Romano sekarang benar-benar bergairah, dia tidak pernah kehilangan kendali seperti ini hanya karena sebuah ciuman yang lembut dari seorang laki-laki. Apa lagi laki-laki itu adalah seorang British man. Hello, in heaven the Italians are lovers.

"Ro..Romano..." Wajah England memerah, dia memandang Romano dengan ekspresi yang menggoda **(klo pengen ngeliat kayak apa, liat aja di PP Bheby :D)**. Dengan semangat yang menggebu-gebu, Romano melepas jas hitamnya sekaligus dengan kemejanya. Melihat wajah England yang jelas—jelas meminta dirape itu membuatnya tambah bergairah. Dia langsung melepas celana panjangnya beserta underwearnya. England tidak menyangka tubuh seorang Italy akan begitu sexy, England bahkan tidak menyangka Romano memiliki otot perut sixpack dan itu baru tubuh bagian atas, bagian bawahnya juga sudah cukup tegang untuk membuatnya mendesah hebat. Sekarang England benar-benar merasa malu untuk memperlihatkan tubuhnya kepada Romano. England memeluk dirinya sendiri, seperti melindungin tubuhnya. Dia mencengkram kemeja putih yang ia pakai dan merapatkan kakinya. Romano yang melihat hal itu menyeringai.

"Le..lepas...aku hanya bercanda barusan..." Wajah England memerah. Kerena sudah tidak tahan, Romano dengan brutalnya langsung menyerang England dengan ciuman panas berdurasi lima menit.

* * *

><p>Sinar matahari menembus melewati sela-sela tirai. England membuka matanya, seluruh tubuhnya terasa sakit. Dia salah telah meremehkannya, dia telah meremehkan cucu dari Rome. Romano masih tertidur di sampingnya sembari memeluknya. Ia mengingat hal-hal yang terjadi tadi malam, dia harus segera melupakannya. Biarlah yang sudah terjadi menjadi kenangan yang tersimpan di kotak pandora dan jika kotak itu telah terbuka maka akan terjadi sesuatu yang buruk. Arthur tersenyum, perasaan penasaran menyelimuti otaknya. Dia ingin tahu bagaimana jadinya jika kotak itu terbuka. Dia ingin melihat wajah America yang terkhianati di depannya. Dia ingin tahu walaupun itu adalah sesuatu yang mustahil, dia ingin tahu apakah Germany akan bereaksi untuknya. Arthur beranjak dari posisi tidurnya. Dia ingin segera masuk ke kamar mandi, tetapi tangan yang memeluk pinggangnya tidak memerbolehkannya.<p>

"Mau kemana sayang~" Romano berbisik dengan lembut ke telinga kiri England. England menoleh sembari memberikan senyuman terbaiknya untuk Romano. Mereka berciuman, ciuman yang lembut. England mengalungkan tangannya di di leher Romano, ia menyenderkan kepalanya di dada bidang pemuda Italy itu.

"Aku mau mandi, kau ikut?" Ucap England dengan lembut. Tidak perlu menunggu jawaban, Romano langsung mengangkut Englad ke arah kamar mandi dengan gaya bridal style. Mereka melanjutkan ciuman mereka dengan penuh gairah di bawah pancuran shower. Saling meraba tubuh masing-masing pihak.

"Ro..Romano..tunggu! Apakah kita harus melakukannya?" England menahan tangan Romano yang mulai meraba-raba bokongnya.

"Apa maksudmu England? Tentu saja kita harus melakukannya!"

"Bagaimana jika kita ketahuan?"

"Biarkan saja! Lagi pula apakah kau tidak mau melakukannya lagi denganku?"

"A..aku mau." Wajah imut England yang memerah itu membuat Romano tidak tahan dan langsung memeluknya.

* * *

><p><strong>Pertemuan G8<strong>

"Italy Romano? tumben kau masuk ke pertemuan?" Tanya America.

"Adikku sedang sakit, dia memintaku untuk menggantikannya." Sebenarnya Romano yang meminta untuk menggantikan posisi adiknya itu dikarenakan ia ingin bertemu dengan orang yang membuat khayalannya menjadi liar itu.

"A..apakah Itaria san baik-baik saja?" Tanya Japan.

"Ya."

"Baiklah, bisakah kita mulai rapatnya?" Semua mata tertuju pada Germany.

"America tolong bacakan perma-"

"Permisi, ada kiriman untuk Tuan Arthur Kirkland."

"Untukku?" Tanya Arthur dengan bingung.

"Ya tuan, satu tangkai mawar merah dan sekotak coklat. Pasti kekasih anda adalah orang yang sabar, dia tidak terkesan buru-buru. Kemarin, pacar saya hampir memutuskan saya karena saya memberikannya sebucket mawar. Dia bilang saya terlalu terburu-buru,hahahahaha." Arthur mengabaikan ocehan dari pengantar itu dan menandatangani surat terimanya.

"Ada suratnya." France langsung mengambil surat itu, ia berdiri di meja rapat dan mambaca surat itu keras-keras.

_Merah melambangkan gairah kita berdua,_

_coklat melambangkan manisnya tubuh kita._

_Membayangkan tubuhmu dibalut wangi vanilla,_

_membuatku ingin mersakannya._

_Sekarang aku tahu kenapa,_

_kenapa ia selalu membisikka namamu di tidurnya._

_Gairah yang kita pancarkan saat berada di bawah shower itu,_

_bagaikan hujan yang akan menghadang kebahagiaan kita._

_Tinggalkan saja orang bodoh itu dan,_

_dan beralihlah kepadaku._

_Jangan berbalik lagi,_

_hanya pandang mataku dan kita,_

_kita bisa pergi ke duia dimana hanya kita yang berkuasa._

_Tertanda: Your Beloved New Mate._

England mengutuk romano untuk hal ini. Romano telah membuat wajahnya memerah, membuat wajah America ikut memerah karena marah. Semua mata tertuju padanya, dia dapat melihat Romano yang tengah tersenyum dengan senyuman kepuasan di ujung meja. Dia dapat melihat Germany yang memandangnya dengan pandangan tersakiti dan tidak percaya. Dia benci dengan pandangan itu, dia benci saat orang-orang memandangnya. Dia bergegas beranjak dari kursinya dan keluar dari ruang rapat, tetapi America menahannya.

"SIAPA DIA ENGLAND? KATAKAN, SIAPA DIA SEBENARNYA!" America berteriak ke England. England tidak tahu harus menjawab apa, dia bingung, dia merasa seperti orang yang menyedihkan dan tidak memiliki harapan. America menjambak rambutnya dan menghantamkan kepalanya ke diding.

"Hei, kau tidak perlu kasar Bastard." Romano berdiri dari kursinya.

"Igirisu-san!" Japan.

"Angleterre!" France.

"Papa!" Canada, tunggu...Canada?

Romano menghampiri America dan langsung meninju orang itu. Darah Italynya mulai merasuki dirinya. Semua mata yang berada di ruangan itu membulat tak terkecuali Russia saat tinjuan Romano berhasil membuat seorang America yang memiliki kekuatan monster itu terlempar. Memang tidak salah jika orang-orang menyebutnya cucu dari Rome. Adiknya mendapat hal yang positif dan dia mendapat yang negatifnya.

"Apa urusanmu hah? England bukan siapa-siapa bagimu!" Balas America yang mencengkram kerah kemeja yang Romano kenakan.

"Tentu saja dia adalah siapa-siapa buatku!" Balas Romano sembari melepaskan cengkraman America dari kemejanya.

"Kamu bukan siapa-siapanya England! England is mine and for ever will be!"

"Oh ya? Terakhir kali aku cek, England already being mine since last night when we spend our time together! Oh, for your information we had sex!" Tentu saja semua member dari G8 kaget mendengarnya. Masalah kemarin bersama Germany dan sekarang bersama Romano.

England yang tidak kuat mendengar semuanya lagi berlari dari meeting room. Dia mengambil taksi, begitu tahu anggota yang lain sedang mengejarnya. Bagaimana bisa Romano membocorkan semuanya. Dia sudah tidak sanggup lagi dengan semua itu. Dia tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi jika natios lain sampai tahu tentang masalah ini. Bagaimana jika Scotland, Wales, Republic Ireland, dan Nothern Ireland sampai tahu. Pastinya dia kan mendapat bentakan dari kakak-kakaknya itu. Barusan dia melihat wajah temannya Japan yang prihatin sekaligus kecewa. Wajah France yang...senang? Dia mengerti karena France tidak pernah setuju dengan hubungannya dan America.

"Sir...Sir..!"

"Oh yeah, what?"

"Where are you going sir?"

"Well, I don't really know." England tidak mau kembali ke hotel.

"I know some really nice place to drink so you can get relax sir. You look like a shit right now." Ucap supir taxi yang melihat England dari kaca spion itu.

"I get that a lot lately. Okay then, I wan't to go to that bar."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TOBECONTINUE**

**REVIEW SANGAT DIBUTUHKAN UNTUK KELANJUTAN FIC**

**REVIEW FOR UPDATE**

**OH YA, UNTUK FIC YANG LAIN MUNGKIN SETELAH FIC INI YANG LAIN AKAN DILANJUTKAN.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Terimakasih untuk Reviewnya ya minna!**

**Sorry kalau ada Typonya untuk yang kemaren dan yang akan datang!**

**.**

**.**

**Love Me : With OC & Rapits!Russia**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>"We are here sir!" Ucap supir taxi itu.<p>

"Oh, okay. Keep the change." England memberikan uang itu kepada supir taxi itu.

England keluar dari taxi itu, dia melihat bar di depannya dengan pandangan yang sedikit takjub. Bar yang bernama 'Be One With Us' itu mengingatkannya terhadap seseorang, tetapi dia tidak memperdulikannya disaat banyak masalah yang tengah menghantuinya. Dia masuk ke delam Bar itu dengan wajah yang kusut. Suara musik yang kencang mengalun melewati telinganya. Dia meyukainya, dia menyukai saat dimana suara musik yang kencang menghantamnya. Hal itu mengingatkannya masa-masa saat ia menjadi seorang punk.

Dia berjalan ke meja bar, dia dapat melihat seorang bartender yang sedang menunjukkan kebolehannya saat mencampur minuman keras. Banyak para penonton yang mengagumi kebolehan bartender itu. Setelah menuangkan minuman itu ke dalam gelas cocktail, bartender itu melirik ke arah England yang berjalan ke arahnya.

"Be one with us!" Ucap bartender dengan senyuman saat England sampai.

"Huh?"

"Itu motto kami, Setidaknya itulah yang diperintahkan oleh pemilik tempat ini jika seorang pelanggan datang." balas bartender itu masih dengan senyumannya. Bartender itu memiliki perawakan yang tampan dengan rambut berwarna coklat lurus dan irish mata berwarna onyx. Senyumannya yang menawan membuat wajahnya semakin tampan.

"Pemilik tempat ini pasti orang Russia." Komentar England.

"Woah, how did you know sir!" Ucapan bartender itu membuat England benar-benar kaget.

_'Apa tempat ini milik Russia?'_ Batin England.

"Siapa namamu?" Tanya England mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Huh? Oh yeah, my name is Andrew sir. By the way, berapa umur anda? Anda terlihat seperti anak kuliahan"

"Aku cukup tua untuk minum sampai mabuk dan menabrakkan mobilku ke pohon terdekat, ngomong-ngomong berapa umurmu?" Tanya England.

"I'm 19!"

"Kau masih sangat muda, kenapa kau bekerja ditempat seperti ini?" Tanya England heran.

"Economic problem dan jika aku bekerja disini, aku akan mendapatkan gaji yang lumayan."

England menghabiskan waktunya hampir satu setengah jam hanya untuk mengobrol dengan Andrew dan meminum dua gelas whiskey. Adrew seperti America. Bersemangat, punya impian, berpandangan luas, dan konyol. England menyukainya, Andrew juga memiliki sesuatu yang tidak America miliki. Entah kenapa England merasa bahwa Andrew mirip dengan Elizabeth, cinta pertamanya. Mungkin hal itu yang membuatnya tertarik dan terus mendengarkan omongan bartender muda ini.

"-and he said to me 'you're just an 11 years old brat! You don't have any desire to had sex with a woman!' and I said to him ' I have that desire! If I don't why would I stand and watch your sexy wife doing her thing in front of my eyes!' and that man ran to his house and yelling at her wife."

"Hahahaha, benarkah?"

"Hell no, Aku hanya asal bicara agar pak tua itu meninggalkanku."

"You really are something Andrew."

"Kau terlihat senang Arthur. Saat pertama kau datang kesini kamu terlihat berantakan, tetapi sekarang... kau terlihat senang dan...cantik.. ah! What I meant is you already beautiful and...uh..I you so cute and..uh... I...I..." Wajah Andrew memerah diikuti oleh Arthur. Keheningan menyelimuti mereka.

"T..Thanks by the way. For the drink, the talk, and the.. ..compliment? well right now I got a lot of troubles and things get pretty mess-"

**DrrrtDrrtDrrt**

England mengambil handphone yang ia letakkan di saku celananya. Tanpa melihat caller Idnya, England langsung mengangkat telepon itu.

"YOU PIECE OF SCUM!" Teriak seseorang dari seberang telepon.

"WHERE ARE YOU! YOU BETTER GET BACK HERE ENGLAND!"

"A...ame...I meant Alfred? What do you want, you ungrateful bastard!" Balas England membentak, Andrew yang melihatnya hanya terdiam.

"UNGRATEFUL! UNGRATEFUL YOU SAY! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO REALLY UNGRATEFUL HERE! AFTER EVERYTHING I HAVE DONE TOO YOU, YOU CHEATED ON ME!"

"SO? YOU CHEATED ON ME TOO!" Andrew mulai mengerti apa yang terjadi.

"You left me... YOU LEFT ME IN THAT RAINY DAY! YOU JUS'T WALK AWAY AND IGNORE ME! And after that...you come back to me and say you want me back...so I give you a change...and what you did for me! YOU CHEATED ON ME WITH THAT BRAINLESS ITALIAN!" Walaupun suara teriakan England tidak dapat menyaingi suara musik bar itu, tetapi beberapa orang yang duduk di meja bar itu dapat mendengarnya.

"It's over Alfred, It's over. We can't continue this fight anymore and we absolutely can't continue our relationship. So I want break up with you."

"WHAT? YOU CAN'T DO THAT TO ME!" Bentak America dari seberang sana.

"I know you have a big ego so I'll tell everyone that you're the one who breaking up with me."

"ENG-" Belum sempat America membalas ucapan England, England memutus sambungan teleponnya.

"He sound like a complete jerk." Komentar Andrew saat England memasukkan handphonenya kedalam saku jasnya. Wajahnya kembali kusut. Bagus, pikirnya. Disaat ia mendapatkan seseorang untuk diajak mengobrol, America bodoh itu harus merusak moodnya dengan berteriak ke arahnya di telepon. Dia mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena tidak mematikan handphonenya dari tadi.

"Biar aku tebak, Kau menangkap basahnya sedang berselingkuh dan kau ingin balas dendam dengan berselingkuh darinya, tetapi semuanya berubah menjadi kacau dan kau datang kesini untuk minum-minum sampai kau melupakan segalanya. Am I correct?" Tanya Andrew dengan senyuman charmingnya. England menatap Andrew dengan pandangan tidak percaya. Dia mulai mengembungkan pipinya, membuat Andrew merasa geli.

"It's not completely correct. Aku melihatnya sedang berciuman dengan Italian guy dan aku pergi ke bar untuk minum-mium dan melupakan apa yang telah aku lihat. Di bar itu aku bertemu dengan pacar pria Italy itu dan semuanya langsung terjadi begitu saja. But It's only one night! Ternyata pria Italy itu mengadu ke kakaknya karena kau telah tidur dengan kekasihnya. Kakaknya yang berprofesi sebagai boss dari hampir seluruh mafia di Italy hampir membunuhku, tetapi kami akhirnya melakukan hubungan sexual."

"Wow, you really have some guts over there Arthur." Andrew kagum dengan cerita England.

"HEY ANDREW! GET BACK TO WORK!" Teriak seorang pria gendut yang hampir botak.

"Ups, that my manager. I'll be right back!"

England tidak tahan. Dia tidak ingin berakhir di kasur dengan complete stranger. England memutuskan untuk kabur duluan dengan meninggalkan uang untuk whiskeynya dan secarik surat yang ia tuliskan di selembar tissue untuk Andrew. Ia menindih uang dan tissue dengan gelas whiskeynya. Dia pergi melewati orang-orang yang sedang berdansa itu tanpa memperdulikan teriakan Andrew yang memanggil namanya dari meja bar itu. Setelah England keluar dari bar, Andrew mengangkar tissue yang England tinggalkan dan mulai membacanya.

_Thanks for everything, I really need that._

_But right now, I have some major country business and may be I won't be seeing you anytime soon._

_I'd hope we will meet again later, but not as a costumer and bartender._

_I want meet you as Arthur and Andrew, a friend like._

_Right now, maybe my act will make the WW3 start ( I mean it)._

_Believe me, I want to stay longer but right now I can't._

_If go back to my hotel, my boyfriend will start breaking at my door._

_If I stay here, they will find me because your owner is my friend (or maybe foe)._

_BTW, I gotta go. Bye._

_From : Arthur_

* * *

><p>Arthur berjalan di sekitar kota Washington. Dia tidak tahu harus kemana. Setelah keluar dari bar itu banyak laki-laki yang mengerubunginya dan mengajakkan pergi. Tentu saja ia menolak. Bahkan dia sampai mengeluarkan kekuatan bajak lautnya untuk mengusir laki-laki menyebalkan itu pergi. Dia benar-benar lelah dan ingin kembali ke hotel, tetapi dia terlalu takut untuk berhadapan dengan Amrica. Bagaimana jika America memukulinya lalu memperkosanya. Walaupun terkesan seperti fantasi yang berlebihan, England tahu betul sifat mantan coloninya itu.<p>

England mendongakkan kepalanya, melihat langit malam di Washington. Semua telah berubah. Bintang-bintang di Washignton telah ditutupi oleh polusi cahaya. Bukan hanya Washignton, tetapi seluruh America. Semuanya telah berubah. Semuanya telah tertutupi oleh ego seorang nation yang terbilang masih muda. Seorang nation yang selalu ikut campur dalam segala hal. Seorang nation yan menjadi the world great super power. Seorang nation yang dulu menjadi adiknya. Kalau boleh jujur, England sebenarnya masih mencintai America. Ia sangat mencintai America, tetapi sebagai adik. Tidak lebih. Dengan menjadi kekasih America ia dapat menyayangi kembali adiknya itu walaupun ia harus mengorbankan tubuhnya.

"_England..."_

"_Apa maumu git?"_

"_Kau terlihat mengagumkan malam ini. Bukan hanya malam ini, tetapi setiap hari."_

_England tertegun,"A...Apa maksudmu America?"_

"_Aku mencintaimu, jadilah kekasihku." Tanpa pikir panjang America langsung memeluk England. Mata England membelalak, air matanya mulai turun dan berjatuhan ke jaket boomer America. Ia tersenyum, tangannya yang gemetaran itu memeluk bahu America._

"_Aku juga mencintaimu America." Senyuman palsunya tetap ia pertahankan, ia tidak dapat membiarkan dirinya sendiri menyakiti adik yang ia sayangi walaupun sang adik pernah menyakitinya. _

Sungguh dia mencintai America, tetapi bukan seperti ini. Apakah salah untuk berbohong, pikirnya. Saat ia memberikan bibir mungilnya untuk dilahap oleh sang adik. Sata ia memberikan leher jenjangnya untuk diciumi oleh sang adik. Saat dia memberikan seluruh tubuhnya untuk memuaskan hasrat sang adik. Apakah salah untuk berbohong, itulah pertanyaan yang selau terngiang di benaknya saat sang adik mendorongnya ke atas kasur. Dia telah mendustai dirinya sendiri saat ia mengabaikan kata-kata di kepalanya yang menyerukan agar ia berhenti melakukan hal yang akan menyakiti dirinya sendiri. Dia tidak berhenti, demi membahagiakan sang adik dia rela melakukan segalanya.

'Apakah salah untuk berbohong? Sekarang aku tahu jawabannya. Mungkin ini untuk yang terbaik. Semoga hal seperti ini tidak terjadi lagi. Aku akan selalu menyayangimu America, tetapi sebagai adikku.' Batinya.

Tiba-tiba dari belakangnya, England merasakan ada yang mencengkram tangannya dengan kuat. England melakukan perlawanan, ia berusaha melepaskan tangannya dari orang brengsek di belakangnya itu. Dia menyesal karena telah berjalan sendirian di tempat yang sepi. Sesaat kemuadian setelah perlawanan yang sia-sia itu, sang lawan membekap mulutnya dengan saputangan yang dilumuri alkohol berkonsentrat tinggi yang membuatnya hilang kesadaran.

* * *

><p>"Dimana aku?"<p>

"Wah, England sudah bangun ya?"

"Ka..kau! Lepaskan aku! Dimana aku!"

"Wah wah wah. England, bersikaplah seperti anak yang baik."

Bagaimana dia bisa bersikap baik seperti itu. Seluruh pakaiannya telah dilucuti, tangan dan kakinya diikat di tiang penyangga kasur, dan yang paling buruk dari semuanya adalah orang yang berdiri di depannya. Orang yang selalu mengganggunya -entah kenpa- orang yang membuat ritualnya kacau balau karena tiba-tiba muncul. Orang yang keanak-kanakan yang tiba-tiba bisa berubah menjadi pisikopat.

"Russia, lepaskan aku!"

"Tidak adil." Ucap Russia sembari tersenyum childish.

"Tidak adil apanya!"

"Germany dan South Italy boleh tidur dengan England, tetapi kenapa aku tidak? Aku juga ingin mencoba tubuh England yang membuat Germany berpaling dari North Italy." Russia menyeringai. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah England yang memasang ekspresi kagetnya.

"Jangan melawan England, aku yakin kau tidak ingin jika pisau tajam ini mendarat di kulit mulusmu itu."

Malam itu akan menjadi malam yang menyakitkan bagi England. Russia benar-benar membuatnya berdarah, ia bahkan tidak dapat merasakan rasa nikmatnya karena Russia lebih mementingkan dirinya sendiri. Perih. Rasanya benar-benar perih. Berkali-kali ia meminta agar Russia sedikit lembut, berkali-kali juga ia meminta Russia untuk berhenti karena sakit yang telah Russia buat. Semua tidak Russia gubris. Malam yang sangat panjang. Malam yang mungkin akan menghatui hidupnya.

* * *

><p><strong>ToBeContinue<strong>

**!REVIEW UNTUK KELANJUTAN FIC INI!**

**KLO GA DI REVIEW MALES LANJUT**

**BTW, sorry Russianya cuma segini. Maunya sih England ketemuan ma Russianya, tapi rasanya lagi gak ada mood sama Russia. Jadi begitulah.**


End file.
